Piltover's Bulldozer
by OtakuBurrito
Summary: Vi stands for violence, or was it vice, or was it vigilante? Long before this woman became a champion, she was in a gang on the streets. Back then, she felt her life was perfect, that nothing could ever change it. So then, how was it that she became a law enforcer, a champion, and extremely close to Jayce. This is her story. The story I feel she should have.
1. An Unforgettable Night

It was dark. Some of the energy cores in the lamp posts that lined the street had gone out. Perfect. She knew that the cores would probably be changed tomorrow since so many had been knocked out after the latest Noxian raid, but after her and he gang's little heist, energy cores in lamp posts would be the least of the city officials' concern. Tonight's raid was a simple enough job, snatch whatever they could from that stiff shirt Prof. Jayce's lab, if it was what they were looking for. Piece of cake. No doubt he would be with that cupcake trying to uphold justice and the highly honored name of Piltover and all that _junk_.

"Yo Vi! Over here beautiful."

"Really dude? Beautiful? I think we may need to call the raid off if breaking into this stiff shirt's lab is making you talk like him."

"Oh what? You don't like my energized personality?

"Shuuuuuuuut-"

"Is it _shocking_ you?"

"Uuuuuuuppppp!"

"Ahahahahahah! Chill out bra. Just joshin' ya'."

Vi blew her bangs out her face. She thought to herself,

_T.Y. is such a dork. _

"Yeah but I'm your dork."

"You gotta be in my head dude?"

"No just your heart. Forever and ever."

"Ugggh! I swear I'm gonna punch you."

"And that's different than every other day how?"

T.Y. continued to unscrew the sky light from the roof.

"I'll make it hurt."

"Ha! As if. Mimi hits harder than you. And she's 4."

Vi was about to raise her fist and sock T.Y. good in his cheek, but he gave her the two fingered signal indicating it was time to cut the mess, get serious, and move in. He stuck a makeshift hook into the ground and tied a rope around it's curved head. He continued, tying a perfect knot around the hook that would no doubt earn him a badge if he was boy scout. But hey there was no time for boy scouting here, just scouting. Along with her and Ty, there were 4 other mouths to be feed not to mention if everything went well with the other 2 on their heist, 2 new kids would be joining the gang. Footsteps could be heard on the fire escape. Vi and Ty waited. The sound of a nightingale rung through the air.

"Mimi." The two said in unison.

From the fire escape emerged a small fragile looking little girl. Her eyes a fiery emeral green.

"I checked. No one's near. I'll stay here on the roof as usual in case someone comes so I can distract them."

Vi ruffled the toddler's hair.

" 'Atta girl. Keep this up and I'll let you take T.Y.'s place."

She bent down.

"Just between you and me I think he's getting a little old for this."

Mimi giggled. Vi then proceeded to follow T.Y. down the rope. She shot Mimi her prized grin, a sure sign that everything would be alright. Mimi's eyes sparkled as she saw the last of the rebel's pink locks disappeared out of sight. Vi hit the lab floor as was trying to take in as much as she could about the scene. Pretty much just busted up equipment, glass shards from beakers and biohazard bags galore. Yeah the lab was pretty rough, but stuff for experimenting wasn't what brought them here. They wanted blueprints. Blueprints and any materials for the the little _"project",_ Vi hoped to soon be working on.

She had been eyeing that Mercury Hammer of Jayce since her and her gang had nearly been caught in another lab heist and were not only shot at but nearly had their heads smashed in. The amount of damage he did in such a short time was quite impressive, especially since he didn't seem to be the type to know what the words _"excessive force"_ meant first hand. He seemed almost-

Vi shook her head. What on earth was she thinking? Any man, even a stiff shirt, would look awesome with a weapon like that. Just the amount of raw power that weapon seemed to hold, even with the obviously nerfed control. She began looking around aimlessly into books, journals, even the biohazard bags. T.Y. went to go scope out the place for any signs of life. Vi didn't seem to have any luck. Just boring journals filled with the usual notes on the "latest and greatest." scientific discovery.

"Ha!"

Vi snorted. Yeah latest and greatest I'm sure.

The door to the lab flew open.

"Yo Vi! We've got to get out of here fast man! Stiff shirt and Cupcake are here."

"Ugh! Seriously? Alright then, let's roll then."

T.Y. went up the rope first. That was the way, since he could run a lot faster with Mimi than Vi could. And besides, Vi had a gift for talking her way out of tight spots, and if talking didn't work, she could always punch her way out of something. T.Y. was halfway up the rope when Vi heard voices outside in the halls. There was no time to waste, she began to climb. The voices were even closer, right outside the door, and Vi was only half way up the rope. It was time to improvise.

Vi slid down the rope and tugged it. T.Y. pulled the rope up as Mimi looked down through the skylight at Vi. The toddler dropped a flower braclet down that Vi caught before melting into the shadows. Vi knew everything would be alright since Mimi slipped Vi her bracelet.

She didn't have much time or many places to choose from to hide where she wouldn't be cornered. She settled on the closet, hoping it would have a vent like most closets in labs did. As Vi watched from the closet , she saw, just as Ty said, Cupcake and Stiff Shirt.

Vi though to herself,

_"Well those two sure look chummy. Almost sickening. Bleh. Seriously dude, you would think someone with as much supposed intelligence as him would know to never go for a twirl girl. Ugh. Yeah, I'm about to-"_

"In here Jayce?"

"Yes, the blue prints should be in a brown tube."

_"Uh oh."_

"Yes, on the third self from the bottom. Be careful, there is a bit of a draft from the vent in the closet."

_"Vent?"_

Vi looked up, and sure enough there was the vent. She figured she hadn't noticed it before since had long ago taught herself to ignore the often cold town. She worked quickly, feeling for the emergency hatches. Up she went into the even colder vent that didn't bother her much, other than the draft being a bit of an inconvenient.

_"Well at least it covers up the sound of me crawling around up here. Guess I'll just chill up here until they leave so i can find a way out. Huh? Is that- Well, I'll be damned."_

Vi continued looking down through a vent, trying to make sure that her eyes really weren't playing tricks on her. In his hand, Jayce had the blueprints that Vi was searching for.

_"Jackpot! That Hextech hammer is as good as mine. Now, to wait until he puts the prints back and leaves with Cupcake. Hehe. Talk about luck of the underdog."_

Vi continued to listen in.

"You see, Miss Caitlyn, before you are the blueprints to my hammer."

"Or cannon."

"Correct. After this latest Noxian raid, I am convinced that I must do something to truly ensure the safety of our people. I was thinking, that a secret on helping the people of this town might lay in the hextech technology of my hammer."

_"Yeah. You telling the people fight or you'll smash their head in or blow it off. People usually respond the way you want them too with brute force. "_

"You see, this core right here in the base of my hammer, allows it to respond not only positively to manipulation but the chemical structure of the core itself is essentially a self regulating buffer."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that essentially, this core can be pushed beyond its limits and still be stable, in theory of course."

"So, how does this help the city?"

"Well you see, I was thinking-"

"Yes?"

"Install an energy shield around the city."

"Gasp! Around the city? Jayce are you crazy?"

"Oh no no no. I don't want to encase the city in a glass dome so to speak. The idea I have is to place cores, like the one in my hammer, around the city, with protective encoding and encasing of course. And I do mean everywhere around the city, Like a sphere that is smooth can be more easily penetrated than a sphere composed of many hexagonal shapes fashioned in a way to form a spherical shape, I will apply this same concept to these cores. So if one fails for whatever reason, The others will not falter. Not to mention, I will be applying a power output system to alert the other cores to pick up the pace."

"But what if all of them were taken out simultaneously?"

"See, that is the beauty of these cores. They are self learning. Normally the core would intake damage, analyze the cause of damage, and send a signal through out that this is bad and needs to be prevented. Since I will be placing multiple cores on an interlinked nerve system, so to speak, the tiniest fracture in one core shoots a signal to all the others that fractures need to be prevented. And since the core is able to expand its power without becoming unstable-"

"The city can be encased in an ultimate shield..."

"Correct."

"But what if-"

"What if Noxians figure out that can't get in and try to go below the city? Already covered. Like I said I do not want to encase the city in a dome so to speak, But a sphere."

" Wouldn't that cut off water supply?"

"Building in a filtering system. For the top, for air, as well."

"How can we supply energy to this thing?"

"Several forms. Heat from the residence as well as all the machines in the city, solar, lunar, hydroelectric, and wind."

"Well it seems you have thought of everything."

"Everything but a way to pitch this crazy idea to the city officials. As well as the resources and time to mass produce these cores."

"Well, leave the city officials to me. I'll tell you what, get everything you need together. Know to a T every single resource needed, how much of it, and the projected estimated cost, as well as how much time you will need, room for errors, everything. In three weeks time, be ready to present."

Jayce's eyes lit up. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Thank you so much Miss Caitlyn. Please I have to repay you some way."

"No, no, it's fine. This is a defence system, and after all, I am police chief. i would say this is well within my jurisdiction."

"No I insist. Please allow me to escort you dinner."

_"Oh give me a break!"_

"Jayce-"

"Miss-"

"Oh alright. I suppose so."

"Excellent. Just allow me to store these blueprints"

Vi crawled back around to where she first entered the ventilation system. She saw Jayce stick the tube on a cluttered shelf and close the door. She didn't hear a lock click so she was sure he hadn't locked the door. After the footsteps could no longer be heard, Vi dropped herself from the vent and grabbed the tube. She removed the blueprints and double checked to make sure they were the correct ones.

_"Jackpot."_

~xxx~

Jayce was making his way out of the front door of the facilities when a thought occurred to him.

"Oh! I am so sorry Miss Caitlyn. I forgot to put on the security system for my lab. I will be back momentarily."

Jayce walked back into the lab only to discover a young woman with loud pink hair admiring blueprints in the moonlight that poured in through the skylight.

"Who are you?"

Vi gasped. She thought to herself-

_"Time to start sweet talking." _

"Are those the blueprints to my hammer?"

Vi batted her blue eyes.

"Wait, pink hair, tattoo? Vi?"

"Oh yeah genius what gave away my name was Vi? The big tattoo, on my face that says Vi?"

"Caitlyn did say you were rash, or that is how they described you in police reports."

"Typical Cupcake. Listen, let's pretend I wasn't here. I'll get your prints back to you at my earliest convince. 'Kay? Thanks sweet cheeks."

"Oh by all means, go right ahead."

"Huh?"

"Well based on your files it seems you resort to violence when people tell you no. So the way I figure it, I like my lab in tact, you want some simple paper, it's an easy decision."

Vi smirked. She noticed Jayce jump back slightly. Jayce could not believe his eyes. Not the way she was often described in files and police reports. And so Vi jogged off and out the back door.

Jayce murmured to himself-

"Yes. I'll really need to keep my lab locked. She may return to destroy it once she sees that measurements and instructions on its assembly are in the very dead language of Latin."

~xxx~

"Poor Jayce. I know he only let me have the prints because they are in Latin. But you would be surprised how much thug knows when they are forced to know just about everything to survive."

Vi continued sprinting off into the night. On her way back to the hideout Vi couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness. To her, Jayce had a beautiful lab that needed some Vi TLC. As it began to rain, she hugged the blueprints closer to her chest.


	2. Call Me Nostalgic

"Hahahaha! Dude did you really say that Joints?"

"Haha, yeah."

"Man what I would have stolen to see the look on her face. I bet you beyond rocked her world."

"Well you know how I do it T.Y."

"Guys. Mimi's in the next room."

"She's asleep Vi."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, she has been in there for hours. She always falls asleep after reading for the first two, and it's been four."

"Well, you know she dreams what she hears Joints."

"I know but let me have my fun. T.Y. has to get off on me for excitement since you two have to play it careful, you know, with Mimi still learning the ropes and all."

"Yeah I know Joints."

"But hey with T.V. guiding her I'm sure she'll be book smart and street smart."

"I thought you said nothing good ever comes from watching t.v.?"

"I meant T.V. as in you two, not t.v. like the boob tube. Don't be such a smart ass Vi."

"Aww, so you're sweet. You think I'm smart"

"Too much damn book sense for your own good."

"Tryna' say I'm not street smart?"

Nah Vi, just saying you each got both. Feel me. It's just you're usually snatching books and T.Y. is snatching-"

"Checkbooks?"

"Haha. Well that's one way of putting it."

"Well I guess you're right."

A sleepy child emerged into the unofficial living room through a door that was labeled storage, that now served, still as storage, but more so as an oversized bookshelf for children's books. Vi thought to herself,

"_She always falls asleep reading."_

The young girl rubbed her sleep-filled eyes, yawning, and dizzily walking over to worn out couch that Joints and T.Y. rested. Vi continued leaning on the wall. She climbed on the couch and snuggled into Joints lap, using his left arm as a pillow, still trying to squeeze in just a few more minutes of sleep.

"Told you Joints."

"You spoke it into existence, Vi."

"I just predicted what I knew what would happen."

"More like you foretold."

"Yes because it takes a prophet or someone with ESP to predict that loud mouth, plus warehouse that echoes, plus little girl sleeping fifteen feet away, equals her waking up."

"Well when you put it like that-"

Vi just rolled her eyes. She picked Mimi up and carried her, in her arms, out of the room. T.Y. just stared at Joints as Joints stared at Vi walking out of the room. Vi didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Joints."

Joints was still in a daze. T.Y. snapped his fingers in front of the giant's face. Joints' head jerked towards T.Y., and even though he faced him, his eyes were still glazed over. T.Y. chuckled.

"Sorry, had to stop you before you started drooling."

Joints snatched a pillow off the couch and threw it at his friend.

"Shut up."

~XxX~

Vi took Mimi down the hall and into the backside of the warehouse where all of the gang's rooms were located. The two went into a room without a door. Vi sat the still sleepy child on one of the crates that served as seating. The pink haired girl walked over to a brown trunk that was located in the far left corner of unusually artistic room. The walls were covered with art that Mimi and T.Y. had done together. Mimi's parts mostly consisted of girls in dresses, with smiles on their face. However, T.Y.'s part was something totally different. His parts were twisted, dark, and void-like. Yet, it all seemed to blend perfectly. Vi pushed the trunk over to the girl and fished out a palette and some brushes.

"I'll be right back Mimi, I'm going to get some water for your brushes."

"Okay."

Vi returned. It seemed Mimi had been joined by the twins, Sea and Nile.

"Came to watch Mimi paint?"

The two said in unison,

"Mhmm!"

Vi gave Mimi her water and left to go to her own room. Vi's room use be an office that was located on the top floor of the warehouse. Her door was plastered with various news clippings about her and her gang's heists. It was mainly the ones featuring how one of the thugs managed to disassemble something or bypass a security system in no time flat. She turned the knob and stepped inside. Nothing but books about theories, hextech technology, anatomical and biological discoveries covered her floor. She followed the invisible path between the books over to her bed. It was a nice sized day bed complete with a black blanket that had pink patches on it. She picked up the book she had been reading earlier that day and continued reading. Vi turned over on her stomach and rested the book in her teddy bear's arms. She normally hated girly crap but this one was okay. She had gotten it for her sweet sixteen from the old gang.

She smirked. That was back before X took over due to Chief and T being arrested so the rest of the gang wouldn't get caught. She could still remember Bella, the one who had taught her how to do makeup. She was Chief's girlfriend and she could see why. Vi thought it was silly to be jealous of anyone for whatever but even she had to admit, it was hard not to be jealous of a girl like Bella. She had blonde hair just like Vi use to have, except Vi was a natural platinum blonde for whatever reason and Bella had golden princess blonde hair. But, it was her emerald green eyes that Vi loved the most. She seemed perfect. Perfect smile, perfect voice, even perfect cat-like, bedroom eyes. Even though Vi was jealous she could never hate Bella. Maybe because of what she did for Vi, made her feel special. Vi laughed to herself and smirked. She could never forget that day.

~xXx~

"Vi."

"Yeah Bella?"

Vi was seventeen. Vi's hair was still it's natural platinum blonde color. She had it cut choppy and short like a pixie. She sat in Bella's room on the vanity and watched as Bella did her makeup. Vi personally felt that she didn't need it. But Bella told her that makeup was not always for enhancing but for disguising as well. That most guys were clueless about what women really look like because so many wore makeup.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm jealous of you."

Vi coughed, about to choke on the gum she was chewing.

"What?!"

"I'm jealous of you."

"Why, because you can't burp like me. You realize I burp like a guy right?"

"No it's not that, it's-"

"Are you sick?"

"Vi."

Bella got up and held Vi's face gently between her hands. Vi stared at Bella trying to read her eyes. Vi searched Bella's eyes. She knew Chief would never hurt any woman so she was trying to figure out what she meant.

"Vi. I'm jealous of you because of the way you look."

Vi looked confused.

"Don't get me wrong Vi, I love the way I look but it's the way I look that I also loathe. I'm like, a muse, I look like what everyone wants me to look like but, you-"

Bella fell silent. Her eyes disconnected from Vi's while her hands remained on her face.

"Vi, you are artistic beauty. It's like I'm inspiration, but inspiration can never be captured. But you, you are the product of inspiration. You are the work that everyone admires. You're the Mona Lisa and I'm what inspired it. But everyone is busy trying to figure out your smile."

"Bella."

"You better never tell T.Y. I told you this but, his journals are filled with sketches of you."

Vi fell silent.

"You really inspire him, please just do him a favor."

"What?"

"Smile."

"I don't smile."

"Please try, I know that's all he ever wants to see."

~xXx~

Vi just smirked to herself. Yeah. She still couldn't tell if T.Y. liked her or not. He just seemed like all he ever wanted to do was sketch her but, he was never affectionate. Still, after Bella told her that, that's probably why Vi started getting cocky. It was for no other reason than to give T.Y. inspiration for his art. Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What 'cha want for dinner tonight Vi?"

"Doesn't matter T.Y., you know me, I'll adjust."

T.Y. leaned on the door frame.

"So how long has it been? Years?"

Vi bit into an apple. She always kept one in her room.

"Mhmm. Over sixteen now without eating meat. I'll never forget, that first week I was out on the streets. I was going to kill a cat I was so hungry, but I couldn't."

"Softie!"

"Shut up T.Y."

"Haha!"

"Whatever dude."

"Yeah but you didn't eat it and didn't it start bringing you food."

"Mhmm."

"But, didn't it try bringing you like sausages or something one time?"

"Yeah, but I just got it in my head that if I don't have the lady balls to do what I need in order to get what I want, then I don't deserve to have it. I wasn't stupid, I knew that I was on the streets now, and it meant being alone."

She took another bite of her apple and continued.

"I mean, what would happen the day that the cat, well our cat now, Stocking didn't come back. I'd be screwed."

Joints walked up behind T.Y. and spoke.

"And because Vi is a big softie we get free food. I mean really who ever heard of a cat that acts like a dog?"

"Yeah. But if anyone knows about misfits it's us Joints."

"Pfft. I'm not a misfit. Society just can't handle all this man. Ain't that right sexy lady."

Vi rolled her eyes.

"Oh please you know if T.Y. hadn't already claimed you, you would be with all this man."

"T.Y. claimed me? Yeah right. I don't do couple crap dude."

T.Y. chimed in.

"Yeah neither do I. Sorry man. Artists can't be tied down. We like to make love to everything with their art so, yeah."

"Yeah I understand you T.Y., but Vi on the other hand, she is totally going to fall in love."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, that's what you say. I bet when a guy comes along with is an epic blend of raw power, destruction, and style, you are so going to be all over him.

"Yeah, because I'm clearly a mindless girl."

"Well, maybe not mindless, but your head is full of weird stuff."

"Weird stuff?"

"All you do is think about that hextech crap. I mean I've seen you some nights just flat out talking to yourself in gibberish."

"It's called thinking out loud. You should try it sometimes."

"What so I can sound crazy like you?"

"I didn't mean the talking out loud part."

Vi smirked.

"Oh that's it! I'm sick of you."

Joint plowed effortlessly through the mountain of books. He grabbed Vi and put her into a headlock. T.Y., unable to resist the chance, started tickling Vi.

"No, no, no, haaaaaha. Haha, n-nooo. Snort! Ha- oh, my, hahaha, g-gosh. TORTURE! Hahahahaha! Snort! You, you, hahaha, dorks!"

Vi's cheeks began turning rosier and red. Her blue eyes turning into pools. Tears welled up in her eyes from laughter.

"Had enough?"

"Hahaha! Yeah right Joint!"

"Well well Miss Vi, I never took you to be the type who liked torture."

Joint picked Vi up. This was an easy task for someone of his size. The blue eyed and once blonde haired girl seemed so tiny in the giant's arms. He threw Vi up in the air, so far that her head almost touched the ceiling. Vi just laughed, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. The giant caught her, his muscles rippling through his shirt. She continued to laugh. She loved her life. Vi felt that even though they were thugs and on the streets and unwanted by society, that her life was a fairytale of the sweetest kind.

"Alright that's enough you three. Honestly, you would think my three best crew members wouldn't be so childish, especially since you all are not longer juveniles."

"You're supposed to be young and stupid in your twenties X. Joints is proof of that."

Vi snickered at T.Y.'s jab at Joints.

"Yo T.Y., do I have to make you pay too?"

"Sorry man I'm tapped, I can't afford to pay you."

Vi and T.Y. both snickered, on the brink of hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Mimi emerged followed by the twins. Vi picked up Mimi in her arms.

"Oh nothing much, Joints is just being a dope like usual."

"I heard that Vi!"

"You know I don't mumble."

"You don't give booty either."

With Mimi still in her arms, Vi turned around and shot Joint an icy death stare over Mimi's head. Joint shuddered. He could never figure out was it because of the calm yet evil way Vi's face always appeared when she shot him that look, or her intense blue eyes that did it, but Joints knew his nerves were pretty much shot after that. He turned around and proceeded down the hall, grabbing his sleeveless jacket he always kept on the stairs. He would rather be anywhere but there with Vi and that stare. T.Y. followed after him, for no other reason than to poke fun at the giant more.

"Come on T.Y., let's go grab dinner."

"Are you feeling a sudden chill in the air?"

"Shut the hell up T.Y. I just want to go get dinner."

"Whatever you say dude."

T.Y. and Joint left. Stocking followed behind the two.

~XxX~

"Yo X."

"Yes Vi?"

"You mind watching Mimi, I need to run an errand."

"Hmm? Sure. No problem. Oh and Vi."

"Hmm?"

"Make sure you tell the professor I said hello."

Vi grinned.

"Will do."

It was no secret to X that Vi loved hextech technology. So it only made sense that she frequently stole blueprints and gadgets to "play with". It didn't bother X in the slightest, in fact he figured the more she knew, the more of an edge the gang had.

~XxX~

Vi loved free running. It was a skill that had definitely come in handy over the years. It made her untouchable by cops. Not to mention the runner's high she always got from it. She began to slow down. She recognized the rooftop of the lab, even though she had only seen it once in the night. It was a skill that you had to have when on the streets. Knowing your surroundings was the difference between life and death. She removed the sunroof, still unscrewed from her and T.Y.'s last visit. She thought to herself as she descended,

"_You'd think he would fix that."_

She tied a rope to a nearby pole and descended. Vi heard the sound of Jayce's voice.

"Now let's see, I can cut the costs down if I replace the restabilizer with a more inexpensive version, but they likeliness of them breaking is increased as well. Sigh-"

Vi dropped to the floor. Jayce turned around to see the pink haired woman that had been in his lab a few nights ago. His heart almost shattered. He just knew all the work he had done on his energy shield was about to be destroyed. Not to mention, his assistant wouldn't be here until tomorrow to achieve his progress, so he had no copies of his work just yet. He thought to himself,

"_I don't have time to deal with her destroying my lab. Sigh. Out of all the nights- Two weeks until the proposal and to have to deal with a ruined lab on top off all of that? Ugh-"_

Vi tossed the brown tube at him.

"Here's your blueprints back dude, thanks for letting me borrow them. And smart thinking puttin' 'em in Latin."

"You know-"

"Latin? Yeah, what of it?"

"I mean, I-I-I just wouldn't think that,-"

"Someone on the streets would know Latin?"

Jayce's face turned red. He didn't mean to sound rude, it was just so surprising.

"You're an idiot, and your crappy Latin is proof of that. Listen, if you couldn't figure out that my name was Latin you don't deserve to have these prints back."

"Vi is Latin?"

Jayce had really done it. Quicker than he could blink, Vi was in his face, her petite finger poking his chest as he spoke. Jayce could only sit there, in his study room, in shock. This woman, had positively startled him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it her intense blue eyes that were impossible not to get lost in or this atmosphere she put off but, there was something, deadly about her. So deadly in fact she was alluring.

"Vi?"

"What?"

"You said your name is Latin."

"Apparently you can't hear. I told you it is. I mean, duh, it means forceful, vicious, vice, you know often times associated with violence."

As she spat the last word at him, her mouth transformed into a tooth filled smile. Vi was directly in his face, no personal space, her eyes daggers. She could almost feel the snarl rise up in her throat. Jayce was obviously on edge. He chose his next words carefully.

"Right, -um, well-"

"Spit it out."

"Will you help me?"

"Help you? Help you what, get a clue? Sorry, not my fault you're stupid so it's not my issue to fix your lack of intelligence."

"No, with my Latin."

"I said it's not my fault for your lack on intelligence already. Damn, can you not hear?"

Jayce could barely believe the words that were coming out his mouth, much less what he was thinking. But with Viktor still out there, constantly trying to get his hands on his prized energy core, he couldn't risk it. If this woman could figure out his plans, there was no telling how likely Viktor could as well.

"Well, yes with my Latin, you said my Latin-"

"Blew hot-"

"Right, was not good."

"Got that right. The actual schematics were okay but the notes were just flat out garbage."

She thought to herself,

"_But what can I expect. The guy who writes most translation books is stupid. Honestly, if you want to know about languages go learn it from the monks. They know just about all of them, and they write in nothing but Latin anyway."_

"And it seems your Latin is top notch. As I am sure you are well aware of I encode my schematics in Latin so in case they are stolen, they are useless by most people. Well since you were able to figure them out-"

The snarl that had been welling up in her throat unleashed itself, her icy stare was ready to strike.

"Um, no offense, I'm just saying, I learned Latin from an institute and I'm guessing you learned it in the streets-"

"And?"

Jayce stared into Vi's eyes, he could feel his jaw tightening as he stared at her. Vi could see the tension in his face.

"Let me guess, you want me to teach you what I know?"

"Yes. I could pay you a fairly good amount."

"Not interested dude. I don't need cash. I've done great so far without it all this time."

"I could put in a good word with you for Caitlyn."

"Yeah right. Like I give a damn about Cupcake. And I only need that if I get caught, which I won't."

Vi was climbing back up the rope, prepared to never see Jayce again. She had gotten what she wanted from him. However, Jayce was not about to let this well of knowledge escape him. He knew, there had to be something she wanted.

"I can get you hextech technology!"

Vi looked at Jayce, his blue eyes gleaming with hope. She slid back down the rope.

"I'm listening."

"Just about any type of hextech technology I can get it for you. I don't care what you do with it, just so long as it's not to harm other people."

Vi could see it in his eyes, he was desperate for her knowledge. She thought,

"_I know I'm going to kick myself later for this." _

"Alright on some conditions."

"Okay.

"No one can know I'm here. I have unlimited access to all your blueprints and if I see some I want you get them for me. Plus, I can take stuff apart."

"That's pretty steep."

"Take it or leave it."

"I have no choice. I'll take it. I need to make sure that Viktor can't decipher my plans with ease. And with you understanding my blueprints so easily it's only assurance that the low lifes he associates with can decipher them as well."

"Tryna' call me a low life?"

"Oh no, I-I-I-"

"I swear for a brainiac you have a real knack for sticking your foot in your mouth."

Jayce turned red.

"You know, I will admit, even for a stiff shirt it's kind of cute. How about this, because you made me all tingly inside I won't punch your face."

Jayce looked confused, then smiled. He figured that was the best thing to do at this point. Vi smirked and looked at him.

"You better not smile though."

"Huh, why not?"

"Makes a nice target."


	3. Misguided Affection

Chapter 3: An Untold Night

"Yo T.Y., this the place? "

"Yeah."

"Where did Stocking go?"

A soft meow could be heard coming from the trash cans. A black cat emerged. It's eyes yellow and mystic. Years of dodging angry chiefs left it with a sleek physique. The cat's tail was long and distinguished due to it's crooked end. It's paws were an unusually horizontally striped black and white. As it walked towards the two figures standing in the alley it's white whiskers twitched under a pink nose. The cat nuzzled the more slender figure's leg, darting in circles between his feet.

"There ya' are Stocking. Now go do your job. Me and T.Y. will wait for ya'."

The cat meowed, and went to sit my the door. He knew what his job was. Stocking waited for the back door of the restaurant to open. As soon as it did he shot into the Italian restaurant's kitchen. T.Y. and Joint waited. Loud noises could be heard coming inside the back of the restaurant.

"It's ruined! it's all ruined!"

"Someone get that damn black cat the hell out of here!"

"Get a broom!"

"Help! It's near the sauce!"

The kitchen door of the restaurant flew open. Stocking ran down the alley to a stack of trash. A chief, obviously fat from years of sampling his own dishes emerged from the kitchen, his face flustered, his brows crossed, and a broom in his hand being shaken vigorously at the direction the cat shot off in.

"Good riddance you damn bringer of doom!"

The heavyset chef looked at T.Y. and Joint. His face still flustered from Stocking's charade. He spoke in a winded voice.

"You two, street urchins. Today is your lucky day. All the food you can carry is yours, the pots too. I wouldn't dare use pots a beast touched ever again. Now wait right there. A beast defiled the food but I'll be damned if urchins ruin my kitchen."

The chef went back into the kitchen. T.Y. and Joints pounded fists and shot each other smirks.

"I swear could this be any easier?"

A frail feeble girl came out of the backdoor. She was short with rounded glasses. Her hair was red, she had faint freckles and her eyes were emerald green. She stopped at the bottom of the steps that sat below the kitchen's door. Her gaze meet the two men and as she began to really see how ruggedly handsome the larger one looked, and how charmingly sweet the more slender one appeared, a faint blush rose to her cheeks. She cupped her left hand over her right, over her chest and spoke.

"I'm guessing you two are the ones? Well there are a few pots, but they are very big. Um, do you two have help or are you all, uh, I'm sorry-"

"Nah it's okay. My lesser physique friend here will go find a cart or something. Besides, do you honestly believe a fella as big as me has trouble lifting?"

Joint winked at the girl. She blushed like most women did. Joint continued sweet talking the girl while T.Y. went to go get their cart from the usual spot. Getting dinner was always easy, unless the chef was out for blood.

"Hey dude, I found a cart."

Stocking continued watching from the trash pile, waiting for his cue to be able to take his seat in the cart. The girl went back inside to retrieve the pots, occasionally nearly dropping them not due to their massive weight but her inability to concentrate because of Joints sheer amount of flirting.

"_I swear, Joint and women. They're gonna to be the death of him. He is such a huge flirt. And there's no telling how many times he's manage to sleep his way out of tight spots. Haha. Tight spots."_

The girl's voice broke T.Y.'s train of thought.

"Alright, this is the last pot. I really hope you all enjoy the food. It's not like the poor cat actually swam in any of it. It just ran around the counters. Sigh, up class chefs. Oops. I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's alright doll. I get what 'cha sayin'. Oh and thanks again for the food."

"Um hey, uh-"

"The names Joint, and my friend's name is T.Y."

"Uh, Joint, I was just wondering, would you like to go out sometime. Like, it doesn't bother me that you are -um, I, it's just that I had such a nice time speaking with you that -um, I-"

Joint walked over to the frail looking girl. He took her small hands in his and directly looked into her green eyes with his golden hazel ones.

"I'm telling you this because you're a sweet girl, I can tell. You don't want a fella' like me in your life, I'm nothin' but trouble."

"I promise, I don't-"

"No, no, it wouldn't be right of me as a gentleman to take advantage of a dame like you."

The girl blushed, Her cheeks red and flushed.

"You're so beautiful when you blush."

"_Are you serious. Oh God, here it goes. Let Joint's magic work in 3-2-1-"_

"You know, when I look into your eyes, it makes it so hard to say no. How about this, when you get off work, how 'bout I come back here and wait on you so I can show you the town Joint style. Deal?"

"Well, actually, I can get off work now..."

"Sounds like a date."

"Oh but what about the foo-"

"Say no more, I've got it. I may not be as muscular as Joint but I can manage."

"Alright then, I'll wait for you here while you grab your things doll."

The girl went inside to grab her things.

"Really Joint?"

"What? You now I'm a sucker for a girl with green eyes."

"I thought it was blue eyes?"

"No that's just Vi. I normally hate blue eyes 'cuz they're all creepy like an ice witch or somethin', but her's are, different, I don't know, they light up or somethin'."

" Sounds like you got the hots for Vi."

"You can't lie and say it's hard not to. I mean look at her. She's kick ass, doesn't take mess, is rough and can hold her own, not to mention she's smart, plus she has an awesome bod."

"I thought you like big racks."

"I do but a chick with a good set of hips can sway me too. Plus you talk like she's flat, her rack is pretty decent. She's like one of those girls that looks great in your clothes. Um, you know, a uh-"

"Tomboy?"

Joint snapped his fingers.

"That's it!"

~xxx~

Vi sighed loudly. To her, Jayce didn't seem to be making any progress on his Latin.

No, you're getting it all confused. Look, learning Latin when you know English is easy. We get most of our words from there, and if not there then Roman. And Roman is derived a good bit from Latin."

"Vi we have been at this for hours, look, it's already 2AM, and besides I'm sure you have to-"

"Oh no! You gave me the blueprints I wanted and I want to make sure you get through this so I can study them in peace. I don't need you searching for me."

"Vi do you honestly believe-"

"Yes."

Jayce sighed. there was nothing more exhausting than having to relearn, or better yet, overwrite something that had taken you years to originally learn in your brain.

My head hurts."

"Your ass would hurt too if I wasn't being nice, but I'm sure your mouth hurts. You've been sticking your foot in it all night."

"Ugh, please don't remind me."

It was true, his the usually suave man couldn't seem to charm this woman no matter how hard he tried. Everyone of his compliments was met with a snide remark or an icy stare. He usually never had so much trouble getting women to relax around him, even ones that played hard to get but, what he would soon come to realise, Vi was in a category all her own. Her raspy voice broke his train of thoughts of all his fail attempted to charm her.

"Now come on, what does-"

Vi's stomach growled.

"Well, at least let me order us something to eat. I'm sure you must be hungry since..."

Vi raised her eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Nothing I was about to put my foot in my mouth again. Um, well, would Chinese be okay?"

"Um, sure I guess. Just get me something with a lot of veggies in it okay?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever had Chinese before?"

"Yes."

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed seeing as-."

"As what?!"

Vi glared intensely at Jayce. She hated everything about guys like him. Idiots who think that they're suave, can charm any kind of woman if they use some cheesy line. They were all the same to her, if given an inch and took a mile because they knew they could "make women feel comfortable around them". If it wasn't for the fact that he was such a gold mine for hextech she would have told him off and broken his over inflated ego at once.

Jayce, was beginning to feel his very core burn, he questioned if someone could actually burn a hole in someone with their stare. He tried again break the tension."

"Right, nevermind. So, how long have you been on the streets?"

"All my life practically. since I was five."

"Five, I was thinking was much later than that since-"

"Since?"

"Well, your knowledge of not only Latin but hextech technology is astounding, so, it's kind of hard to believe you learned all this on the streets. I mean I would imagine that technology wouldn't be that readily available."

Despite the fact Vi hated guys like him, she couldn't resist compliments. She smirked and rolled her shoulders. Her eyes began shining.

"I guess you're right. But, what do you expect in a place known as the 'City of Progress'?"

"I suppose you're right. However, I thought that most of the obsolete technology was recycled for future inventions."

"It is, unless it's lost somewhere in the process."

Vi smirked. She couldn't help but think about the countless times she snuck into city dumps and recycling plants, hoping to get something she could she could take apart and remake to sale to some street thug to help them on their break in. Even now, members of other gangs sought out her services.

"Pleasant thought?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Really pleasant."

Vi smiled, the wave of nostalgia had completely engrossing her. Even though her life had rough spots, she loved it completely. She couldn't think of any reason why she would want to change it. Jayce sat back in his chair shocked, he stared at the woman who sat on his desk, or rather her smile. He had to admit, her smile was quite captivating, even though she was no doubt absolutely rude, brash, and the farthest thing from lady like. But, his father had never been wrong yet when it came to women. He had often times told Jayce that even the worst woman had at least one quality that made her truly beautiful and to always use that to get to a woman's heart.

~xxx~

"Vi still not back yet?"

"Nah, knowing her, she overheard something about some blueprint and went off to see if she could get it."

T.Y. scratched his head, he couldn't remember Vi telling him that she heard a tip about something. However, sometimes, she did forget to mention she would be out. T.Y. continued to speak.

"Yeah, that sounds about right for her Sea. She loves that stuff."

"So, is she your girlfriend?"

"Haha, no, we're just really tight."

"So you don't think she's special?"

"I never said that, just said we aren't together."

"Ohhhh, so you do like her?"

"Sea, I thought twins were supposed to be joined at the hip?"

"Don't avoid my question."

"Sorry, I can't hear you. The radiance of your beautiful dark hair and brown eyes are too loud for me to hear what you're trying to say."

"Mhmm, yeah right. We are so not done with this."

~xxx~

"No way dude! That theory is so whack!"

"Whack?"

"Come on Stiff Shirt, you can't be this much of a cornball. You know whack, bunk, fatuus."

"Fatuus, that's Latin for silly right?"

"It's closer to idiotic actually."

"Well, it is the first night, I mean Rome wasn't-"

Jayce thought for a moment.

"Did you just call me Stiff Shirt?"

"I calls 'em hows I sees 'em."

"That's a little rude."

"Well I'm sure around time in not exactly known as little miss sunshine.

"You seem pretty okay to me."

"_Despite the fact you seem to can't stand the very ground I walk on." _

"Yeah? Well that's because I haven't punched in your face, yet."

Jayce jumped slightly back. Vi didn't seem to notice.

"So, what did you say this stuff was again?"

"Oh the food, it's chow mein."

"Not this stuff we're drinkin'."

"Oh!"

"It's sake."

"Hmmm. Tastes a lot different than beer."

Vi burped. She felt the slight buzz she always got from beer, but this one seemed slightly more, pleasant. She hiccuped. A sign that she was drinking too much and should probably stop before she was completely out of it.

"Haha. Yes, sake is more potent than beer so it should be drinken in smaller amounts."

"_Now you tell me. Ass."_

"I apologize for not telling you earlier."

"_So you read minds now?"_

"Vi, I'm no mind reader but-"

"Yes?"

"What on earth goes on in that head of your's?"

"Meaning?"

"You are so knowledgeable, yet you are on the streets. I know it would be easy for you to become a certified scientist."

"I don't want that crap. Then I gotta follow all these rules. And then I have to report to people and tell what I find and why it's useful."

"I see."

"It's just not me, I can't live my life on a leash."

"Right, you don't seem like the type that would be tied down. "

Vi snarled.

"That another street urchin crack?"

Jayce groaned, he feared he would never stop making an ass of himself. He scratched his head, nervously trying to think of some way out of yet another one of his blunders.

"I know all scientist have some weird habit, and I'm guessing your's is licking shoe polish."

"Huh?"

"I mean, that's gotta' be it. You've had your foot in your mouth all night. But I suppose that's a good thing. You keep stepping on lines and I just keep backing you into a corner."

Jayce groaned. Vi started laughing. Jayce looked at her, and for a brief moment she looked warm and kind. Seeing her laugh so hard that her cheeks were rosy was such a sharp contrast compared to how cold she had been all night. He instantly had some hope that all of his embarrassment had forced her to pity him. Although normally he was above pity, this was all he had at this point. Weakly, he laughed along with her. She turned to him on the new table she had moved to in what was labeled the break room. Jayce sat in a chair at the table. She looked directly at the scientist, her blue eyes sparkled, full of arrogance and joy.

"Haha, I bet you can't even figure out why I'm laughin'."

"You pity me?"

"Maybe in a sense. You see, you're in a hell of a situation."

Jayce sighed.

"I know."

"No I don't think you do."

"_Uh oh. Why do I have the feeling she's going to say we can forget all of this if she hits me."_

"Don't worry I won't hit you."

Vi continued slurping down the greasy brown noodles.

"I'm no idiot. If I hit you-"

"You might have to deal with the authorities."

"Pfft, yeah because I'm really worried about some Cupcake or her Sprinkles."

"_Does she mean Caitlyn?"_

"What I mean is, I know not to mess up a good thing. It couldn't be easier. I come here, teach you Latin for awhile, get my hands on hextech stuff. Pretty sweet deal to me."

"But-"

"Hmm?"

"That still doesn't explain why you were laughing."

"Oh that's easy. The painter's delima. You just painted yourself into a corner."

"Oh. Haha. I see, well that is rather amusing."

"Yeah well the way I saw it was, the hextech delima."

"Huh?"

"The more you stick your foot in your mouth the more hextech gear I get to play with. It's like, piling up in the room and you're left with a corner."

"I see."

"But I guess it's not your fault you don't know how to approach me. Most eggheads are clueless about women."

"Now wait, hold on a minute!"

"_Hit a nerve I see."_

"I have no issue with women, or for that matter courting them or being a proper gentleman."

"You see Jayce, that's where you're wrong."

"You're use to Ladies. Prim, proper, and finely groomed and raised. They're supposed to be charming and find you sticking your foot in your mouth absolutely adorable. Real women aren't like that dude. They keep it real, tell you straight up, give you a hard time, because they don't want some weak spineless dude."

"So now you're calling me weak?"

"I'm not the one with the need for an oversized hammer."

Vi smirked, she knew she had pressed his buttons. But she didn't care, he'd been giving her a hard time all night, and now it was her turn.

"Well I suppose I do deserve to be given a hard time, I haven't exactly made tonight easy."

"_Alright, you need to seriously stop that mind reading sh-."_

"Vi."

"Yes?"

"A thought just occured to me."

"Let's hope it's your first decent one of the night."

"How did you know, I was going to be here alone?"

"I didn't I just would have come back a few days later if other people were here with you."

Vi leaned back on the table she was sitting on. Her back touched the wall. Jayce tried not to stare at Vi as she stared through the skylight. Vi, looked at Jayce.

"Yeah?"

"Oh no, it's nothing."

"The tattoos?"

"Well-"

Vi sighed. She didn't know how long it had been since she told someone why she had gotten some of her tattoos.

"I'll tell you what. If I grow to like you, I'll tell you why I got my tattoos."

"So in other words, I'm never going to find out?"

"I don't know you may find out."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Hey, you never know."

"Guess it's safe to say I'm not off the hook."

"I told you, painter's delima."

"Right."

"_Dear Clockwork Maiden, I knew scornful women could be difficult but she is just flat out ridiculous. She is borderline immature. You would think for someone so tough she wouldn't take offense so easily."_

"Welp, guess it's time for me to get out of here. I'll be back in a few days. Let's hope by then you can learn some manners."

Vi pulled a sheet of paper from one of Jayce's journals that he had stashed on the bookshelf in the lab's study room. She scribbled something on the paper and handed it to him. He took the paper out of her hand and stared at the pages contents. His face twisted in confusion.

"Oh come on, don't tell me I was fortunate to find the dumbest scientist in Piltover. But, that would explain why you hadn't fix the sunroof yet."

"No, no, it's not that. It's-"

"Spit it out already!"

"Calligraphy? Well, simplified calligraphy, but-"

"Let me guess, never thought a person on the-"

"Is it too late to forget I said anything?"

"Is it too much to ask you to have those things on that list in seven days?"

Jayce stared intently at that list. Most of these things he could get no problem, a few of these gears he had laying around the lab, but the last two items, were already on his list of things he needed for his project, so he figured that was his go-to to begin experimenting.

"Seven days? No problem."

"Good."

Vi gave a drunken smirk. She headed down the hall and back into the room where she had originally entered the lab. She proceeded over to the rope that still hung from the skylight.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"You plan to climb being drunk. And what then after you're on the roof?"

"Free run."

"Miss Vi."

"Yes, Shirt?"

"I do not care what it costs me, I refuse to let you free run on rooftops in your state. You could get hurt."

"Welp, last I checked, you ain't my papi so, bye-bye."

Vi pulled herself up the rope as fast as she could.

"_Ugh. Why is everything spinning and so fuzzy? Huh? What does Stiff Shirt want now? Doesn't he know the louder he called me, the more Imma ignore him? Why, does it, feel like, I'm-"_

"I knew she was too drunk to leave."

"_Too drunk to leave? I'll show you too drunk too leave! Then again this floor does feel good. Like arms or something."_

Jayce carried Vi to the spare guest bed. Like most scientists in Piltover, his lab was his second home. So, it only made since he had a bed, and a spare guest bed in case a fellow colleague wished to visit.

He felt her face. She was completely out cold. He sighed. He knew she wouldn't let him live this down either. He knew she would probably yell at him for treating her like a damsel in distress. However, his conscience could not just let her sleep on the floor. Yes, he had caught her when she fell, and even with her figure, she figure securely into his arms. He held her in one arm and slipped off her shoes. Then, gently, he placed her in bed. Carefully, he removed her goggles and placed them on the nightstand. Next, he unhooked the choker around her neck. Call it acute paranoia, but he reasoned with himself that she might choke in her sleep in he didn't remove it. He stared, her loud pink bangs tickling her face.

"No."

"No?"

Vi continued mumbling in her sleep.

"Ugh, you always do this. I told you pancakes"

"Pancakes?"

"You got donuts for yourself, greedy bastard."

Jayce chuckled and walked back to the study.

"Guess I'll make her pancakes in the morning."


	4. A Twisted Fate

Jayce knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. With Vi in his lab, obviously drunk beyond reason, he couldn't run the risk of her trying to leave again. So, he decided to pull an all nighter. Just as a precautionary, Jayce left the door to the guest room, the room Vi was sleeping in, open. It was easier to hear if she stirred in her sleep. He walked up the hall, back to the study room that he and Vi had been in most of the night, and over to the scattered book pile on the floor courtesy of Vi. Jayce viewed the titles as he placed the works back on the bookshelf near the window.

"_Advanced Quantum Physics, Art of the Ages, The Ballads of Ballard, A Fold in Time?"_

Jayce just simple shook his head. He knew there was no way she had actually read each of these books. He brushed the notion off and figured she chose each of the books off the shelves because the titles just seemed inviting, for the most scientist didn't put much more into the idea and simply shrugged off the notion completely as he began to work on the plans for his energy field again.

~XxX~

Caitlyn was enjoying a relaxing evening at home. For once, her usually endless work load had dwindled down to nothing. It was true that the Noxian raid had caused quite a bit of property damage, however, in order to ensure the peace, Noxian officials decided to cover seventy percent of the total damage costs in order to keep things deaf to Demacian ears. So Caitlyn wasn't surprised when the many cases of stolen property and hoodlum related activity became tied to Noxus, courtesy of her task force. When the latest episode of "Seasoned Shore" was about to end, Cait received a call.

"Cait?"

"Jayce?"

"Yeah."

"Hello love, what can I do for you today, well, tonight?"

Caitlyn laughed at her blunder.

"I wanted to let you know, when I had a free minute, before it escaped my mind-"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I'll be able to make the festival tomorrow, much less help out."

"Oh no Jayce, all the ladies in Piltover are looking forward to seeing you walk around like the Clockwork Knight. What will all those Clockwork Maidens do?"

"I know Cait, I know."

Jayce sighed then continued.

"But with this project taking up so much of my time-"

Caitlyn smacked herself on the forehead. Jayce heard this and grew alarmed at the sound.

"Cait?"

"Jayce love, please forgive me. I have got to be the biggest space case on earth."

"Explain?"

"I completely forgot to tell you that-"

"Yeah?"

"When I pitched the idea to the city officials, they were so in love with the idea that they agreed to fund the project and that once all the guest work checked out, construction would begin immediately."

Jayce pinched the bridge of his nose, his face slightly twisted. He sighed.

"Sorry Jayce."

"I swear, in the something odd years that I've known you Cait, I keep forgetting how much of a air head you are."

"I am not an airhead!"

"Well you sure aren't blonde."

"Oh haha Jayce. One time, one time I die my hair blonde and you never let me live it down!"

"That's because I'm positive some of that dye leaked into your brain."

"Hmpf!"

Jayce laughed.

"So I'm guessing you _can _help out with the festival tomorrow?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll forget to tell you that I _can_."

"Don't be such a wanker ."

Jayce playfully gasped at Caitlyn's quip.

"Such language from a lady."

"Such rudeness from a gentleman."

"I did nothing-"

The doorbell to Jayce's lab rang.

"One sec Cait."

Jayce opened the door to see a delivery boy in his late teens with a box full of food.

"Good evening . I have your order right here."

"Excellent."

"That will be 25.73 Pilos."

Jayce handed the boy 30 Pilos.

"Go ahead and keep the rest as a tip kid."

The boy beamed a smile.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

Jayce took the box from the boy and then returned to the phone.

"Cait?"

"Mhmm?"

Caitlyn set down the container of frozen cookie dough she was eating and wiped her mouth on her pajama sleeve.

"I'll talk to you later Cait."

"Aww, have to go so soon?"

"Well, I don't want my food to get cold."

"What're you eating?"

"Chinese."

"Oh pardon me. I was not aware you had a lady friend over. And here I was thinking you were actually working hard on your project."

"Trust me, she dropped in unexpectedly."

Jayce looked over his shoulder and down the hall to the study he and Vi were going over Latin drills in. He thought to himself,

"_Quite literally I may add." _

"Mhmm."

"Good bye Cait."

"Have a fun night Casanova."

Jayce hung up the phone then returned to the study with Vi.

~XxX~

The sun began to break apart the coastal horizon. Vi still hadn't returned to the gang's hideout and X was beginning to worry that she ran into some trouble. Her staying out all night was one thing, but she never did it on the night before the annual festival. Despite never saying anything, everyone in the gang could tell that the festival was Vi's favorite thing in the world, except fighting.

X made his way up to second floor and to a door marked heavily with Vi's calligraphy. The door had a quote in Latin, translated to mean "For those without dreams, live with no purpose."

X knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"T.Y., I'm getting worried, Vi still hasn't come back yet and today's the festival. You don't think she's in trouble do you?"

T.Y. dropped the sketchpad he had been drawing in and looked at at his leader.

"Nah. If she was that fat puss would be freakin' out. You know he has a sixth sense tuned just for Vi."

"I suppose so, but if she isn't back by noon we need to go look for her."

"Will do."

"I'm going to tell the twins as well."

"What about Joints?"

"You really want to further inflate his ego by having him help us go rescue Vi if we have to?"

"Yeah on second thought-"

"Didn't think so."

X left out the room and closed the door.

~XxX~

Vi woke up, her head pounding furiously. Slowly, she sat up,barely able to stand the sunlight that poured into the window onto the bed and flowed onto the floor. Jayce, who had heard Vi stirring, walked into the room with a parfait. He sat it down on the sat up in bed.

"What is that crap? Some kind or cheesy way or getting on my good side?"

"No, I thought this might help your headache."

"Piss off. It's your fault I have a hangover anyway."

"You sound really know your limits."

"And you should really people a glass of that liquor is like a case of beers."

Vi couldn't stand him, the smug way he was patronizing her. If it didn't hurt to just think, she would have been highly upset and may have even punched him just to literally knock that smug grin off his face.

"At least you didn't leave last night. In your state you most definitely would have had trouble if the patrol men would have stopped you."

"More like you would have had trouble."

"Huh?"

"I'm a truthful drunk. I can't lie for crap if I get drunk, and I probably would have told them where I got hammered."

"Still not seeing how it would have been trouble for me. As an adult your decision to go home is your business."

Vi stared at Jayce like he was an idiot. She sighed and continued.

"Wow, you really are stupid."

"Excuse you?"

"Moron. I'm nineteen. Last time I checked you get busted for serving alcohol to a minor."

Jayce, who had been making his way toward the door to allow Vi to dress in private, stood in the doorframe flabbergaster, with his back facing Vi. That single word, nineteen, rang in his head louder than the temple bells on a wedding day. Jayce, with his eyes as wide as two saucers, was mentally screaming to himself.

"_Nineteen. Nineteen? Nineteen! Nineteen?! There's no why she was nineteen. Nothing in her demeanor screamed just entering the world. Okay, well I guess to be fair she has been out on the streets, and she does look like a punk, but her eyes, they're like-"_

"You done pissing yourself?"

As Jayce was snapped from his mental rant, he turned around and stared at Vi.

"I said are you done pissing yourself?"

"Nineteen?"

Vi sighed and rolled her eyes at Jayce. She was getting out of bed Jayce when marched over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders,and stared her straight in her eyes.

"Vi."

"You know this is way too much pretty boy for my eyes to handle this early in the morning right?"

"Vi, you really shouldn't drink, it has such harmful effects on your body at this age."

"And I'm guessing you're going to say I shouldn't smoke either."

"Vi!"

"Last time I checked, I didn't ask you to take personal interest in my life. You of all people should know to keep personal life and business life separate. Now move."

"Vi."

"I said move."

Jayce moved, backing away from the pink haired fire and then sat on the edge of the bed. Vi swung her legs out from under the covers and onto the floor. Ignoring the pain in her head, she stood up. However, the pounding came rushing back instantly when she bent over to pick up her goggles. She grimaced, her stomach weak, but she did her best to ignore it. She put on her goggles around her hair then put on her choker, covering the tattoo on her neck that had been visible all night.

"Where are my shoes?"

"Over there in the corner."

Vi walked over into the corner and put back on her boots. She had worn them long enough to know how to just slip them on and off without unlacing them, which was great since it made it easier to get away from Jayce faster. She was getting up to walk out the room when she a hand pull her wrist. Vi sighed and thought to herself,

"_I really don't have time for this bull."_

"Can you let go of me now, dude?"

"Vi it's clear you have a hangover."

"It's clear you have an innate need to verbally express everything you see."

"Vi."

She snatched her hand away from Jayce, then turned around to face the soon-to-be "Defender of Tomorrow".

"Look, you didn't give a damn a minute ago when you were about to let me walk out of here with that smug look on your face."

"But Vi I-"

"Shut the hell up and listen. You know the reason I can't stand people like you? Because, you all feel like you have to do things because you have to and not because you want to. You didn't want to stop me from leaving despite the fact you knew I had a hangover, but now you do since you feel obligated. So in the future, do things because you want to not because you have to."

Vi turned around and left out the room. Despite having been their only a few hours, she took it upon herself to take a quick tour of the floor she was on in case she need to bolt. She walked into the room she had entered and climbed up the rope that had been used to let herself in. Then she vanished. Jayce still in the bedroom could only stare at the melting parfait as Vi's words burned into his skull.

~XxX~

From the time Vi had arrived back at the warehouse, Joints had been asking her questions nonstop about her night. The questions poured out of him endlessly as Vi tried to make it to her room.

"Come on, tell me Vi."

"Tell you what Joints?"

"Who was it?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"The dude you slept with."

"I didn't sleep with anyone Joints."

"That's straight bull. I know, you still smell like liquor, and you have a hangover. It's written all over your face. Plus you have an extreme case of bedhead which I know for a fact you can only get that from sleeping with someone, so tell me who was it?"

"I told you know one."

"Oh I get it, it wasn't a dude. It was a chick!"

"Ugh."

"Come on, tell me, did she have a nice rack?"

"I didn't sleep with anyone!"

"Then why else did you stay out all night and on the night before the festival?"

Vi stopped in front of her door at those words. She turned around and stared icy daggers at Joints. Joints knew he had crossed the line. It was an unspoken rule in the gang, no one was ever supposed to talk about how much Vi loved the festival, ever.

"What did you just ask me?"

Joints turned his head in an attempt to break Vi's icy stare. While he could no longer see his eyes, he felt their sting. The giant mumbled.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Vi walked into her room and closed the door. She was greeted by a ball of black fur snuggling up to her teddy bear. She sighed as she pressed her back to the door. This awoke the cat from his sleep, who yawned a sleepy yet cheerful meow at the return of his mistress. She maneuvered through the ever present avalanche of books in her room and over to her bed. Stocking moved to allow the young woman to take her place on her personal throne. Vi was exhausted, not only did her headache during her free run exhaust her, but the rising sun and the busy stream of people it brought made it difficult to make sure she wasn't seen in her state on the roof tops. Out of habit, she slipped off her right boot using her left, and performed the same maneuver using her right foot on her left boot. There was a knock at the door. It slowly opened and T.Y. stood in the doorway staring at Vi laying across her bed. He gently shut the door behind him and walked over to her bed as well. He took a seat on the edge neck to Vi.

"Hey. Are you okay."

T.Y. gently rubbed Vi's middle back. He often times did so when trying to sooth Vi.

"Yeah I'm fine T.Y., my head is just killing me."

"I can tell. Well, I won't talk much, just came to see if you needed me as a pillow to rest on."

Vi shook her head no. T.Y. stroked Vi's back one final time. All Vi wanted to do was be left alone. She was angry at herself for being so greedy about the hextech gear Jayce promised. She couldn't believe that she had nearly forgotten about, not only the festival, but him. Vi laid her head on her pillow. She stared at the wall and thought, practically wishing, that he would show up tonight.

~xXx~

"Thanks again for helping us out this year Jayce."

"Please, the pleasure was all mine."

Jayce stood tall in his costume. He agreed to help Caitlyn out by posing as the Clockwork knight. Other officers, mainly female ones, stopped to stare at Jayce in his attire. He had been tanned to a golden brown with spray, and wore a golden haired wig that drapped from his shoulders into a long single braid. He wore hazel brown contacts, and had made sure to get his teeth bleached extra white for the night. However, despite all of the changes, the one thing that remained the same, which truly set off the illusion, was Jayce's God-like physique. Even in his normal attire,with just a quick glance at him, anyone could tell he worked out. But tonight, his body was practically on full display in his white toga, accented with golden clockwork trim. His left shoulder was dipped in the elegant silky fabric, leaving his right shoulder exposed. Around his waist was a golden sash that housed a hextech sword. Jayce could hear the soft ticking of the ancient relic on his side.

Caitlyn stood back and looked Jayce up and down. She smiled.

"You look great."

"Thanks."

"Sorry love, I have to go help get the booths set up."

"It's okay Cait."

Jayce began to walk through the booths already set up along the beach. He continued to walk, past the festival and deeper along the beach, past all the bustling inventors getting ready to showcase their works, and past all the volunteers decorating the beach. The inventor continued to walk until the festival was just a faint memory, almost, along the beach. When he stopped, he arrived to an alcove. An alcove he hadn't seen on the day of the festival for three years.

~SsS~

"Don't you like this one honey?"

"I like anything you like dear."

"Oh! What does this mean?"

"It means it can get very hot."

Jayce, 12 years old, scrawny, thick-glassed, with braces, and a high voice, thought to himself,

"_It means it's flammable. Maybe if you idiots spent half as much time learning scientific terms are you did blowing kisses at one another in class, you wouldn't be this dumb."_

Jayce just shook his head in walked away from the vomit-inducing scene. It was yet another festival, however, Jayce was without a companion this year. His best friend Viktor had received an internship in Zuan and wouldn't be back for the festivities. Jayce didn't care if he was made fun of for not going with a girl, however, it was lonely to not have anyone to discuss all the showcased inventions with. He decided to just take detailed notes and write Viktor about them later. He continued to walk in a bit of a stupor around the festival, carefully observing each experiment's qualities. It was then that Jayce happened to stumble upon what would later become the inspiration for his Mercury cannon.

It was a mobile hextech cannon that was to be used on the battlefields for Demacia. It could be strapped to the back of larger soldiers and used energy cores as a source of ammunition. Jayce made sure to take even more detailed notes of this and spent close to half an hour studying the machine. After he completed eyeing the machine over for what felt like the umptenth time, he left to go purchase some food. He decided on skewered chicken since candy apples always tasted better when eaten with someone else.

"Guys hurry up, the fireworks are about to start!"

"Chill out Konata! It's not like you can see the fireworks anyway, being so short and all."

"Why are you so cruel to me Kagami?"

"Oh please, you say much harsher things than that to me."

"Meanie."

Jayce watched as the girls passed by him to join the crowd for the fireworks display. There were four total, all with wildly dyed hair. He just brushed the scene off and figured their parents let them dye their hair for the festival. He decided however, not to follow suit and went to watch the fireworks alone in a quiet spot away from the crowd this year. He walked to the opposite end of the beach toward the alcoves. He was looking for a good spot to sit when the young genius saw something floating in the water. It was white, but didn't have the same texture as the foam of the waters. Then that's when he saw it, a body encased the the whiteness. It was a girl, and a younger one at that, floating the the water.

He broke out running, his mind racing. Although he wasn't an athletic as he would soon become, he kept swift pace when rushing to the girl. Jayce dove into the waters, kicking frantically to the girl. The girl just seemed to float there, unmoving, unaffected by the rocking waves. He grabbed her wrist then threw her on his back as he kicked back to shore. Frantically, the young girl on his back started kicking, he shouted to her, still stroking towards the shore.

"Don't worry you're alright, I won't let you drown."

His words didn't seem to get through to the girl. She began kicking more wildly and now trying to remove her wrists Jayce had placed around his neck so she wouldn't drown. Finally, he reached the shore, the adrenaline from Jayce's body slowing down, and the strain of the courageous act finally catching up to his petite frame. He scrawled out on the bank and allowed the girl to gently roll off his back to the sides. She was silent, her breathing a bit ragged from the kicking, then she slowly sat up. Jayce who was face down in the sand slid his body upward. He stared at her. She appeared to be about six, her hair was an unnatural platinum blonde that wrapped under her, and despite her head being lowered, he could see the corner of her blue eyes.

"Are you alright?"

The girl sat in silence.

Jayce reached a hand over to the girl and placed it on her shoulder. She didn't seem to respond.

"Hey. Little girl are you-"

The girl slapped his hand away and then stood up. She spoke, her voice low yet soft.

"I wasn't drowning, I was collecting crystalline squid samples. You know like the kind they use in flasks. I know there is a machine to attract them, but I heard if you catch them using your body, they nibble you a bit then form various shapes themselves and can be hollowed out for use. They don't need to eat a lot for their bodies to expand, so a little of my dead skin and blood was a small price to pay to see it in action. But here you come along playing hero, and you scared them all off."

Jayce sat quietly and thought to himself. He and Viktor had done the same thing a few months back, however then had just used the machine the girl spoke of. It was true, for whatever reason the squid were attracted to the feels and heat of human bodies, which the machine had been designed to mimic, so her theory wasn't that far fetched. But he never thought anyone would be so foolish to do something like that, and not to mention alone, at night, and be only six. Jayce looked back over to the girl. He saw a crystalline squid attracted to her ear. It was completely crystallized, probably spoked from when Jayce jumped into the water to save her and it self-imploded.

"Not all of them."

Jayce cleared his throat.

"There seems to be one attached to your ear. Looks like an earring if you ask me."

The girl felt up to her ears, then focused on the right one, where the squid was located. She smiled and chalked it up as a quiet victory. Although she had been searching for the squids to make her inventions have a more sleek design to them, she could just collect the squid tomorrow, but her small gift may not come back around again.

"See and with that smile you look lovely."

"Thanks."

The girl began to speak up.

"So what's a guy like you doing out here alone? No date?"

"Well, you probably can tell this by looking, but I'm not the most popular guy around. I mean I usually attend the festivals with a friend but he is currently in Zuan studying abroad."

"No I can't tell."

"Huh?"

"I can't tell you're not popular. I mean look at me. I look like a freaking doll to most people. But the folks around me respect me as a person because of the things I know. So when it comes to looks, I've learned it's best not to judge."

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

The girl got up to leave. Jayce finally stood up off his knees. He was significantly taller than the girl and thinner to. She was a bit pudgy, but that was just due to baby fat and being young.

"Hey what's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"My name is Molli."

"Mines Jason. So are you here alo-"

"Hey! Are you over there?"

Molli turned and looked to the direction on the voice. She recognized the figure the voice had emanated from immediately. The girl waved at Jayce then took off running down the beach. She ran to a couple, the woman had long golden silken hair done into a single braid that hung over her shoulder. The man was tall, and bulky. He picked the girl up and placed her on his shoulders. Jayce admired at how content she seemed. He stared at the girl he would soon grow attached to. The one who he would come to just about every festival since then to visit.

~sSs~

Vi sat up, her headache finally gone and she could tell tell it was nearly dark from the lack of a certain black cat on her bed. She was smiling, her dream of that first encounter with him as vivid as the memory. She laughed quietly to herself as she thought of the dream. Not hearing the sound of the gang running around the hideout, she walked out her room and down to T.Y.'s door. There was note that read,

"_Vi, I know you hate the festival because of all those idiot people being lovey dovey calling each other their clockwork knights and maidens so there's no way you're coming. I even told Sea not to buy you that outfit. She even bought you a wig that looks like your old blonde hair. It's okay , you don't have to beat her up, I already did for you since you have a headache. But if you do want to laugh at that hideous tacky thing, it's in my room on my bed. Oh by the way, we should be home around tomorrow morning. You know Joints was making such a big fuss about going to a bar after the festival and X caved in, so enjoy the peace and quiet tonight. _

_T.Y."_

"_P.S. We'll mainly be by the games and you steer clear of the inventions this time and just eat at the bar afterwards. _

Vi smirked to herself, she went into T.Y.'s room and laying on his bed was the most beautiful thing Vi had ever seen. She hesitated before picking it up in her hands. She allowed her hands to run over the cotton and silk-like fabric. It felt delicate. She stared at the accessories she knew T.Y. had laid out to accompany the outfit. Vi knew he would want her to model for some of his work the next day.

~xXx~

And so, the festival began. Inventors from all over Piltover stood proud along the beach, showcasing all the work they had done in just a year. Jayce stood tall and walked around the festival in his costume like the god he portrayed. He couldn't deny, there were lots or women who looked lovely and seductive, but his mind wasn't on any of them. It had been over three years since he last saw her. Jayce began to think about her as he walked through the festival continuing to draw in attention. Still keeping up his act, Jayce walked and thought to himself.

"_She should be about nineteen now, just starting out he life as an adult. I can't believe it's been nearly three years since we last spoke. I still can't believe it's been so many years since I first saw her. Last time I saw her she had just cut a lot of her hair, but I can't blame here. It was probably a nuisance. I wonder how much she's learned on hextech technology. Not to mention, we still have to talk about all the inventions I missed while I was studying in Demacia."_

Jayce stopped and ran his fingers through the golden hairs of his wig. He sighed. It's not that he never thought about her throughout the year, it was just that on the night of the festival, and any time near the festival, she was all he could think about. The air she gave off was sweet and pleasant. It was true she was younger than he was, but she was so mature for her age. Not to mention, her knowledge on hextech technology was unmatched by any other person he had ever met. Jayce had even bounced several of her theories off his high school professors and they had trouble keeping up with them just due to the shear amount of factors that were all account for. Truthfully, Jayce knew she had been responsible for several improvements on some of his previous projects, and even helped spark some of his most profound works in the past. She never minded the seemingly endless string of questions he had for her. Just then, Jayce felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, his best smile ready.

"Jayce, love."

It was Caitlyn.

"You can take a break now if you want."

"No, I'm fine."

"No, no I insist. You must take a break now. The fireworks are about to start so this is the best time to take a break."

Jayce mentally cursed himself. He hadn't been paying attention to the time frame of the festival, just going with the flow. Still, he knew he couldn't forgive his self if he didn't see her tonight.

"Alright Cait."

Jayce left Caitlyn alone. She smiled, because she knew they would finally see each other again tonight. When Caitlyn was sixteen, her and Jayce had known each other for about a year and although he was scrawny with glasses, he was highly intelligent, which earned him Caitlyn's respect. Caitlyn remembers on the day of the festival that year, when she spotted Jayce, who'd she'd thought wouldn't show up since losing his best friend Viktor. Jayce had been making his way away from the festival with two candy apples and hurrying along the beach. She followed him and that's the first time she saw the girl. Caitlyn had to admit, although she was younger, she was a sight to look at. Her impossibly platinum blonde hair was braided in a single braid, long and flowing down her back, with a pink ribbon tied to the end. From a nearby cliff, she watched the two. Jayce seemed happy, and carefree. Caitlyn smiled to herself and continued to watch the scene unfold. The girl drew figures on pieces of paper Jayce had stored in the satchel he always carried around with him at the time while Jayce asked her questions. They seemed natural together, content, happy. Jayce, who normally avoided getting close to women, with the exception of Caitlyn and a few others, didn't seem to mind her beauty at all, even for her young age.

~xXx~

When Vi appeared at the festival, she was not Vi who was force. Vi had become Molli,soft and gentleness. Molli shared the same face as Vi, the same blue eyes, the same kind pink lips, the same natural platinum blonde hair that was now dyed pink. Yet, what Molli and Vi shared above all else what their mechanical genius and their desire to speak to one guy on the night of the festival.

When Vi first entered the festival, there was no doubt she turned quite a few heads. The wig she had on was the color her hair use to be, and she had it loosely braided to the side and draped off her shoulder like a goddess. She had covered the tattoo on her face with concealer. The dress she wore was black, and held a seductive beauty that was subtle. The top of the dress hung off her shoulders, had lace, and a gold silken draw string around the edges. To help hide the tattoo on her neck, T.Y. had given her a golden choker with black lace at the tops and bottom, which the tattoo seemed to melt into. However, she made her braid on the left side just to make sure it went unseen. The corset she wore was brown and simple with golden buttons, allowing the lace sewn on top of the otherwise plain dress to pop. The lace work depicted various gears used in the technology around Piltover and even a scene the city itself. The gloves she wore were brown and simple with golden buttons just like the corset. The corset which accented Vi's slender waist more so than her breasts, lead into Vi's hips which were full and curvaceous. Parts of her legs were exposed due to the dress being higher up in the front than the back. In the front of the bottom half of the dress, there was gold silk under the dress itself, giving it more body while the back of the bottom half had none. This allowed the full extent of Vi's darier to be examined. The boots she wore were a blackish brown with gold plating at the toes, and heels with gold clasps on the side. The boots stopped at her knees despite her calf muscles. From head to toe, she seemed to be the perfect candidate to be that year's Clockwork Maiden, especially because of her right ear, which held something person she would never part with. Something special she only wore on the day of the festival.

Vi, or rather Molli, began taking in all of this years works, ignoring all of the stares she was getting. As she stopped to pick up blue swirled cotton candy, a guy with the same body build as Joints began hitting on her. She simply smiled sweetly and told him,

"Your arm is in the cotton candy machine."

The guy looked down fo find his arm full of sugary fluff that resulted in him spazzing, giving Vi a chance to leave. She only had about another hour to take in all of inventions at the festival so they could discuss them after they watched the fireworks together. Molli made quick work of tearing through the list of inventions, although some did take a bit longer than others due to pure curiosity. Pretty soon, she saw people start moving towards the grassy area of the festival of the festival.

This made her go in the opposite direction toward the alcoves of the beach. Her heart was racing in her chest, it thumped loudly and wildly, ringing in her ears. It had been over three years since she last saw him and this would be the fourth if he didn't show up, but she was positive he would. Even though Molli showed up every year for the festival, it was Vi that asked around town for Jason, describing the way he looked, or used to look, and with all of her searching, it was an old boat captain that said he brought a guy that use to look like that back into town about two months ago. The captain said that the guy was coming back from a study program, and that he remembered the guy only because he was the one who had taken him to Demacia in the first place. Her joy was overflowing from every single one of her pores. She began sprinting then broke out into a flat run toward the alcoves.

Then, her heart sank, like pure steel in water. The alcoves were empty and there was neither the journal he left each year nor him to fill the space. She quietly laughed to herself at herself. She knew him showing up was a faint hope and that he had no reason to do so. She sat on the rock that Molli and Jason usually shared and pulled her knees up to her chest then lowered her head into them to hide her face. She wouldn't cry because she didn't cry. However, the pain that stung her in the chest was serve and cut deeper than of the knifes in the fights Vi had been in before. The longing for him only grew deeper with each passing moment. Then she heard the five sweetest words she could ever think of.

"Are you looking for me?"


End file.
